The Permission Acquisition
by Profiler14
Summary: Someone wants to take Tony's daughter to the dance. TIVA. More funny choas. Tie-In to my story "Misunderstandings"


As the sun set on a warm day everyone in the DiNozzo household was getting ready for a long night, thanks in large part to their newborn daughter/sister. It had been almost 12 years since they had a baby and face-it, they were kind of rusty. Their older daughters should have learned by now not to mess with a sleep deprived and hormonal ninja and a sleep deprived and grumpy dad, however someone in their family forgot this memo.

It was only Monday night and Tony got home after a particularly long day at work and he just wanted to relax, or try to relax. He sat on his living room couch with his sleepy wife at his side and a fussy baby in his arms, and he tried to get a few minutes rest when he heard whispers from the next room. One of the many benefits of having Ziva as his wife is that after having kids he acquired her sonar hearing.

"_We should talk to him"_

"_Do you have a death wish?"_

"_He's going to find out sooner or later"_

"_We don't have to tell him, he might kill me" _

"_The dance is in three days and do you really think he would kill you?"_

"_Yes" two voices answered together._

"I can hear you" Tony said from the next room causing his children to gulp loudly in nervousness.

"Um, hi Mr. DiNozzo" Jake McGee said nervously as he entered the very familiar living room, which he has spent countless hours playing and watching movies with his "cousins".

"Hi Jake" Ziva said he eyes still closed.

"Hi Aunt Ziva" he said with a smile. They were always 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' to him, but ever since he reached puberty he has been scared of Tony afraid that he will kill him one day.

"Ah McJake" Tony said with a laugh "Don't you have homework?" he asked hoping he would have to leave soon, frankly he was getting nervous that Jake was spending more and more time with his 16 year-old daughter, Eira. He knew they were best friends but him being a boy, even McGee's son, Jake was more like Tony than his father, and that frightened him remembering how he was at that age.

"Um…I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment"

"Take a seat McJunior" he said with a smile.

"I would like to…umm…"

"Come on Jakey" 11 year-old Hannah said sitting on the arm rest "be a man, he's not that scary"

"You're kidding right?" Jake replied.

"Hey" Tony said causing the baby in his arms to fuss.

"Everyone, keep the noise down" Ziva said her eyes still closed willing herself to get any rest possible.

"I'm not that scary and Hannah stop being a wise-apple. Go upstairs finish your homework"

"Yes Sir" she mocked saluted and ran to her own room.

"I want to ask your permission, Sir" Jake said growing a pair.

"Permission? For what?"

"Eira, Sir"

"WHAT!" he yelled causing the baby to let out a scream.

"Tony" Ziva said smacking him on the arm and taking her baby.

"He wants permission for Eira, Zi"

"I just want to take her to the dance Sir"

"Yeah okay" Tony said rolling his eyes "you and my 16 year-old daughter in a lowly lit room, with 300 hundred other kids and, what, three teacher supervisors? I don't think so"

"Please, I really like her"

"Okay, what are you intentions with my daughter?" he said sitting up straight and looking Little McGee in the eyes.

"My intentions?" he questioned.

"Yes, with my daughter"

"Umm…"

"Do you plan on just taking her to the dance, dating her, or breaking up with her, or breaking her fragile little heart?"

"I just want to take her to the dance"

"As a date or as friends?"

"As a date"

"Do you know what dancing leads to?"

"Um…feelings?" he said carefully.

"Kissing, and do you know what kissing leads to? Other things-"

"Tony" Ziva interrupted.

"And do you know what other things lead to McFertile?" ignoring the plea to stop from his wife.

"…"

"Babies" he said motioning towards his sleeping daughter.

"Have you ever woken up every twenty minutes to blood curdling screams?" he asked.

"We haven't slept for five weeks" he stated as Jake started to freak out thinking his uncle was starting to remind him of the _Joke_r from _Batman._

"I think not" he said triumphantly as he seen Jake's eyes bug out of his head.

"Tony, you are scaring him" Ziva said quietly.

"You can go now" Tony said.

"Umm…may I take Eira to the dance" he asked again, this time quietly.

"No" he said matter of-factly.

"Yes you may Jake" Ziva said hushing her husband.

"Remember Jake, your mother taught me how to leave no forensic evidence" he said.

"I think that went well" Eira concluded as she stood next to him slapped Jake on the back.

**Reviews make my heart smile.**

**DFTBA**


End file.
